You can't save everyone
by al00f
Summary: Tru Davies tries to save an innocent women. Jack gets in the way and things become ruined for Tru. Do you think she can save another life without harming another? Rated PG-13 for violencegore.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own the show Tru Calling.**

**FLASHBACK**

Tru is on the phone with Jack.

**Jack:** I think someone might be in trouble....

**Tru:** How would you know that?

**Jack:** There's supposed to be a murder around Block St. today.....

**Tru:** What?! That's impossible! I knew that that was going to happen, too! A blond....

**Jack:** ....Female, 5'5 with....

**Tru:** ....Denim shorts and a yellow tanktop, she'll be....

**Jack:** ....Murdered at 3:19 PM today. She is....

**Tru:** ...Twenty-seven years old with....

**Jack:** ....Three kids a....

**Tru:** .... Boy and two Girls....

**At the same time:** Hey stop taking the words out of my mouth!

Tru is stunned. She is talking to her boss (forgot his name).

****

**Tru:** There's supposed to be a murder today, I don't know if I can stop it in time.

**Boss:** Maybe you should look into this person. Where is she meeting at?

**Tru:** At the corner of Block St.

**Boss:** Do you have any information about her?

**Tru:** I know that she has blond hair and that she's going to wear denim shorts and a yellow tanktop. I'll drop by and take a look.

Tru walks down over to Block St. There she sees a blond woman with denim shorts and a yellow tanktop, just as she pictured. The blond was waiting for the bus. Tru walked up to her. Tru knew that she couldn't tell this lady her secret, so she casually introduced herself.

****

**Tru:** Hi, I'm Tru Davies, I haven't seen you around here, are you new?

**Lady:** Yes, I just moved here 2 weeks ago with my family. My husband has been very abusive to me so I took custody of my three children. He went beserk.

**Tru:** Oh, I see. What's your name?

**Lady:** My name is Cindy, it's nice to meet you.

**Tru:** It's nice to meet you, too.

**Cindy:** Waiting for the bus?

**Tru:** Yeah, I guess I'll catch a ride. I'm working down at the City Morgue. I'm sure my boss won't mind.

**Cindy:** Ooh, the morgue? Aren't you a little too young to be dealing with death?

**Tru:** Well, that's my job. A good one, too.

**Cindy:** Well, I guess someone has to do the dirty work around here, right?

**Tru:** I guess so.

They boarded onto the bus. There was a creepy man behind them. He was a bum and he pulled out a gun. He lifted it to Cindy's head. Tru looked over.

****

**Bum:** ALRIGHT! Nobody move! The gun will go off if ANYONE moves or says ANYTHING! GOT IT?!

Tru's eyes widened. One lady panicked. He shot Cindy right in the head. Cindy was taken to the morgue. Cindy woke up and turned her head at Tru.

****

**Cindy:** Help me!

**FLASHBACK IS OVER**

Tru realizes now that if she saves one life, another person might die as well. That is what Jack said. "It was meant to be," he'd say. If she saves her, another person will die in her place.

**INSIDE THE MORGUE**

**Tru:** This lady has three kids, she needs them, and they need her.

**Jack:** Yes, but you are sacrificing another human being's life as well.

**Tru:** Don't you understand? Her husband was abusive and she had three younger kids. If Cindy dies they'll all be sent to foster homes.

**Jack:** Some people's lives are are equally more important. Kids or no kids

**Tru:** Who else will die in her place?

**Jack:** You never know, it could be your father, your brother or one of your friends. Or it could be me.

Tru sighs. She knows she has to do the right thing without killing many people in her place. She hopes that this will stop soon, but it's a life cycle of nature. There's no way of stopping it no matter how hard you try. Tru goes ahead and saves the women's life anyway. Tru sees Cindy.

****

**Tru:** Hi, I'm Tru Davies. You must be new around here. What's your name?

**Cindy:** I'm Cindy Beckingham.

**Tru:** Nice to meet you. Are you waiting for the bus?

**Cindy:** Yes, I am.

**Tru:** I can get someone to drive you somewhere, maybe I'll drive you there.

**Cindy:** No thanks, the bus is a lot more convienent for me.

**Tru:** Okay, let me break it down for you. There's a murderer on that bus.

**Cindy:** What are you some kind of psychic?

**Tru:** I just know it, it's a bad feeling.

**Cindy:** Sorry, but I am not going to listen to you, now leave me alone.

Cindy walks onto the bus and the bus leaves in a rush. Tru can't do anything about this. Cindy ends up getting shot in the head. It was in the morning paper.

**Boss:** Tru, are you okay?

**Tru:** Yeah, I guess so. If only I could have saved her....

**Boss:** It's not your fault, you warned her...

**Tru:** Yeah, I guess she's in a better place now....

**Boss:** She sure is.

**This is the first time I wrote a story about Tru Calling. I love that show and I can't wait until the new season comes out! Please tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
